


Daddy Knows Best

by Ultra



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s04e18 The Last Dam Job, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Love Triangles, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Archie is the only father Parker has ever known and she values his advice about the men in her life.





	Daddy Knows Best

“I like your young man.”

Archie sounded sincere about it and that only made Parker feel more awkward. Still she painted on a smile and tried her best not to squirm.

“I care about him... a lot,” she replied, walking alongside her mentor, not really looking at him.

“Yes, I know you do,” he replied, making a point of stopping and facing her so she had to look at him, “but not quite as he cares for you,” he said in a low voice, ensuring they were well out of ear-shot of the rest of the extended team.

Parker shifted nervously from foot to foot, fingers tangled together, expression pained.

“Archie...” she began, not knowing where to go after.

“Parker,” he sighed putting a hand to her shoulder. “Sweetheart, I’ve known you since you were a little girl,” he reminded her with a fond smile. “I think I can tell by now when your heart isn’t quite in something.”

She couldn’t deny he was right. Perhaps it was just strange to Parker that anybody noticed what she was feeling. Sophie and Nate were so smart, so good at reading people, but they never saw her struggle in this. Trust Archie to be the one. Not that it helped, nothing could change what she was and wasn’t feeling.

“You taught me to be the world’s greatest thief,” she said after a moment. “These people, they taught me to be a part of a family,” she gestured towards those she knew and loved as more than just friends and colleagues these days. “Nobody ever taught me how to handle guys that like me, or guys I like, or... or how to dump a guy I’m not even entirely dating without breaking his heart so I can date his best friend,” she rattled out too fast and perhaps a touch too loudly in that moment.

Thankfully nobody seemed to hear her, except Archie of course. His looks were all sympathy and concern, just like the father she never had.

“Oh, Parker,” he sighed, rubbing her arm in some sort of comforting gesture. “Sweetheart, nobody can ever teach you that,” he told her. “Nobody knows how to do that, and every single situation is different,” he explained. “All I can tell you for sure is that Hardison will come to understand, given time.”

Parker felt tears pricking her eyes and wasn’t entirely sure of the reason as she hugged herself and moved in closer to Archie.

“And Eliot?” she said in a whisper, her eyes flitting to the hitter for all of a second.

He was so engrossed in his conversation with Quinn, he honestly didn’t have a clue he was being talked about at all.

“I think he cares for you a great deal,” Archie assured his would-be daughter, a little amused by the way she gasped in surprise. “As far as I can tell, you have nothing to worry about there.”

She hadn’t really thought much about Eliot’s feelings. She assumed where she was concerned he didn’t have many. He was always nice to her, friendly and helpful, keeping her safe. She loved all these little things about him. She sometimes wondered if she just loved him, period, but she couldn’t know for sure. She hadn’t ever thought for a moment that he could feel the same way about her, but if Archie said so, she couldn’t doubt him.

“It’s not going to be easy,” she sighed heavily as her eyes returned to meet her mentor’s own. “With Hardison, I mean.”

“Relationships never are, Parker,” he said, pulling her closer. “I really must go, but good luck,” he told her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

“Thank you, for everything,” she whispered, finding at least half a smile for him, before he walked away.


End file.
